


how to tell a love story in three short chapters

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet, fall in love, and plan their forever.





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> A short Clexa love story. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Find me: 
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru  
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> (Yes, I am still working on my other stories. No worries!)

It had already been a long day and it was only 9 a.m. Clarke had only just moved to the city about a month ago, but she already wanted to move back to her parent’s house upstate. This city was loud, dirty, and a little lonely. It had taken her almost two weeks to actually decide to take the art teacher position at the local high school. She knew that she had to move out of her parent’s house eventually, but the idea of being completely on her own in a strange city terrified her.

 

“Clarke, if you don’t take this opportunity you will regret it.” Her mother finally told her after her second week of writing yet another pro-con list. “We love you. But you need to experience more than this little town has to offer. Go and experience life.” Her mother got up from the kitchen table they had been sitting at and kissed Clarke on the forehead. “Call them. Tell them you’ll take it.” She whispered with her lips still pressed against Clarke’s skin.

 

Clarke nodded and sighed as she picked up her phone to accept the teaching position.

 

Clarke’s phone buzzed and jolted her from her thoughts. She looked down to see a message from her mom. _'Love you sweetheart.'_ Clarke smiled down at her phone. The only thing that was keeping her going was knowing that her parents were proud of her for stepping out of her comfort zone for this teaching job.

 

But as she passed by and got bumped into by the other people in the city her eyes started to burn a bit as she looked back down at the message her mother had just sent her. Clarke sighed and put her phone in her purse. She didn’t want to think about back home, she was here at least until the school year was over and there was nothing she could do to change that. She’d signed the contract when she accepted the job.

 

Clarke looked up and saw the sign for a coffee shop she hadn’t been in yet. She thought it might be worth a shot to get some caffeine in her system to put her in a better mood.

 

The minute she opened the door she knew she may have made another mistake. The small shop was packed with people in suits and hipsters trying to order some sort of deconstructed nonsense that didn’t look worth the trouble to try and drink.

 

But Clarke still walked into the warmth of the shop and looked for any type of line to wait in. Finally she found what she hoped was the line for the coffee and not the bathroom. The baristas were moving quickly trying to get orders done as machines behind the counter hissed and gurgled. Clarke’s eyes locked on one of the baristas as she grabbed two steaming hot shots of espresso and dumped them into a cup in front of her. “This is ridiculous.” She heard her say to the other barista as she moved around her to push another finished drink onto the counter. A frustrated man in a suit pushed through the crowd to grab his drink.

 

“About time.” He grumbled and put a sleeve on his coffee.

 

“You have a great day too sir.” The barista that had caught Clarke’s eyes smiled at the man. She didn’t even look up from her work, but Clarke could tell she really didn’t want this grumpy man to have a great day at all. The man took a long look at the girl, seemingly debating if it was worth it to reply to her taunt. Instead he just huffed and pulled out his Blackberry pressing the keys angrily as he walked out of the shop.

 

“What a ray of sunshine.” The girl shook her head and smiled as she put a lid on another drink and turned to place it on the counter. Clarke was able to get a look at the nametag that was pinned to her apron when she moved. _‘Lexa’ –Coffee Artist_ was scrawled across the small black tag.

 

Clarke wanted to say something to the girl, maybe joke with her about the man, but she couldn’t bring herself to in front of all of these people in line with her. It was one thing to go on a date and make a fool out of yourself, it was another to totally humiliate yourself trying to flirt with a cute barista.

 

The line moved but Clarke kept glancing at Lexa as she made order after order, barely looking up as she went. Clarke kept wishing for the courage to say something, anything to her before she left the shop. But before she knew it she was next in line and she didn’t think she could actually even speak to Lexa without sounding like a babbling fool.

 

The person ahead of her finished their order and the guy who had been manning the register this entire time lazily punched in the order and read the man his total. Clarke rehearsed her order in her head as the man handed the cashier his money and moved out of the way for Clarke to walk up to the counter.

 

“What can we get started for you today?” The man at the register spoke in a hallow tone. It was probably because he had been reciting the same line to every customer in line all morning.

 

“Large coffee with two sugars and soy milk please.” Clarke repeated the order she had been rehearsing in her head out loud. The man once again lazily punched in the order and was about to tell Clarke her total when Lexa came into her line of sight and stood next to the guy. “Wait Thomas.” She put her hand up to stop him from finishing the order. Clarke’s heart stopped as Lexa looked right at her and smiled. “We’re out of soy. Do you want to try coconut milk instead? It’s what I put in my coffee.” Lexa offered and than laughed to herself. “If that makes any difference at all.”

 

Clarke blinked a few times, trying to get her brain to start working to form any words at all. Lexa was going to think she was an idiot. “Yeah, yes. That’s fine.” Clarke finally spoke and smiled back at Lexa. “I trust you.” She laughed nervously as Lexa grabbed a cup and pulled a marker from her apron pocket.

 

“What’s your name?” Lexa asked.

 

“Clarke.” She responded and Lexa scribbled the name onto the cup and took it back with her to start her order.

 

Thomas finished ringing her up and Clarke handed him her money, still thinking about Lexa. Even though it wasn’t the ideal conversation, it was something. Clarke’s mind started to think up scenarios of running into Lexa on the street or trying to come back here when Lexa was working to strike up a conversation.

 

“Clarke!” Her name was what snapped her out of her thoughts this time. Clarke walked up to the counter hoping that Lexa would be around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Clarke felt her heart drop a little as she grabbed her cup and quickly walked out of the still busy shop.

 

She only got a few steps away from the shop before she noticed something written under her name. _‘Let me know what you think of the coconut milk. :)’_ A phone number was written underneath and a large _‘L’_. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat as she stared at the scribbled words on her cup. Maybe this city wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Serendipity

It had been two months since Clarke had sent Lexa a text telling her how much she loved coconut milk. Two months since Clarke had walked into the coffee shop and found someone who she could stay on the phone with for hours and not notice that a single second had passed since their conversation began.

 

In those two months Clarke and Lexa had become inseparable.

 

It started with their first date, a picnic in the park and an art show. All Lexa’s idea and Clarke couldn’t have imaged the date going any better. They had eaten in front of a beautiful lake and talked about where they were from. Lexa told her about how she had grown up in foster care; she never knew her parents and had no desire to find out about them. She got her high school diploma and started working at the coffee shop. She never looked back once she closed a chapter in her life. Clarke admired that about her, how brave and strong life had made her. Lexa could have easily let life drag her down, but here she was working and going after her college degree in Psychology.

 

Clarke told her about her parents and how she had grown up in a small town upstate. She talked about how most of her life had been taking care of others and she never really got to experience much for herself. She never dreamed she could move to the city, but her mother told her that she needed to really experience life. Clarke couldn’t deny that in that moment, sipping wine with Lexa as the sun set under the cityscape, she was incredibly happy she had taken the chance and moved.

 

They talked about everything, never once feeling awkward or uncomfortable. It was easily the best date Clarke had ever been on. Lexa felt familiar and right, a feeling Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on.

 

After that they never went a day without talking and usually fell asleep on the phone together. By their fifth date Lexa showed up at Clarke’s apartment door with flowers. Clarke put a hand to her mouth as Lexa stepped inside and put the flowers on the table by the door.

 

Lexa moved her hands to cradle Clarke’s face and smiled. “I really want to make this official and call you my girlfriend. What do you think?” Clarke couldn’t speak; she just looked into Lexa’s green eyes and nodded with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. It was hard to believe that just last month she had been nearly in tears wishing to go home and now she was looking at her new home. The person who made her feel more safe and comfortable than she ever thought possible.

 

That night Lexa took her out to dinner to celebrate. It was fancy, romantic, and the night Clarke figured out that she really didn’t like sushi. But that wasn’t where the night ended for them. Lexa brought Clarke back to her apartment and walked her to her door. But tonight Clarke didn’t want to just say goodnight at the door and talk on the phone until the sun started to rise again. Tonight Clarke wanted Lexa more than she wanted anything else. Clarke took Lexa’s hands and pulled her close. Lexa’s green eyes lit up when she saw the look on Clarke’s face.

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa breathed as Clarke stepped toward Lexa, leaving only a small space between their lips. Clarke closed her eyes and nodded before brushing her lips against Lexa’s.

 

They kissed in the hallway for a few minutes before Clarke realized she needed to unlock her door to get to her bedroom. She fumbled in her purse for the keys as Lexa’s lips moved to her neck and Clarke felt her hands start to shake with desire.

 

This would be her first time and Lexa knew that. Clarke was also aware that this wasn’t Lexa’s first time and it made her even more nervous when she finally got the door open. They walked, stumbled, and kissed their way to Clarke’s bedroom. Clothing started to fly around the apartment the minute the front door was closed and locked. Clarke swore her heart was going to beat it’s way out of her chest as she felt Lexa’s hands starting to explore her naked body.

 

They made it to the foot of Clarke’s bed before Lexa pulled away. “It’s okay Clarke. Trust me. I’ve got you.” Clarke once again only nodded as she allowed herself to be swept up in her emotions and the feelings coursing through her body.

 

They fell into Clarke’s bed in a tangle of limbs. Clarke had never felt anything like their first night together.

 

The next morning Clarke felt Lexa stirring next to her in bed and slowly opened her eyes to see that she was already half dressed. She was searching Clarke’s room for the rest of her clothing and turned around to see Clarke staring up at her sleepily.

 

“Hey go back to bed.” Lexa smiled. “I have to go to work. But I’ll text you when I’m done.”

 

Clarke took a deep breath as she reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. “Or you could just use this to let yourself in and come back to bed when you’re done.” Clarke held up a key, the key to her place.

 

Lexa stopped what she was doing and looked over at Clarke with a surprised expression. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

 

“I am.” Clarke smiled as Lexa slowly walked over and took the key from her hand.

 

Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke slowly. “I love you so much.” She whispered into the kiss and moved her hand to gently stroke Clarke’s hair. Her words made Clarke’s body feel warm as she leaned into Lexa’s touch. She didn’t want Lexa to leave even just for a shift at work.

 

“I love you too.” Clarke responded softly. Lexa pulled away slowly and put the key in her pocket as she finished getting dressed.

 

When she had gotten herself together she walked back into Clarke’s room and gave her one last lingering kiss. “I’ll be home soon.” Lexa smirked as she turned and walked out of the room. Their room.

 

What a difference two months can make. Clarke thought as she remembered where they had come from. A small coffee shop on a random day and now Lexa had a key to her place. 


	3. Happily Ever After

It had been six months since Lexa had moved in with Clarke. The city was home now, and Lexa had made sure that Clarke was always comfortable. Clarke and Lexa had spent the holiday’s together and even travelled upstate to be with Clarke’s family for a long weekend.

 

It had been so great to introduce Lexa to her parents. They loved her and made sure to let Clarke know every chance they got.

 

“She’s wonderful.” Clarke’s mom beamed as Lexa got more wood from the shed for the fire.

“She’s a hard worker.” Her father added, sipping his scotch as she looked over the top of his newspaper.

 

Clarke’s heart jumped with joy every time her parents said something kind about Lexa. She had been nervous at first to bring anyone home. Clarke had only ever brought one person home and he had gotten drunk on Christmas Eve and knocked over her mother’s favorite lamp.

 

Clarke looked over at Lexa on the other side of the couch as she remembered the holiday weekend together and smiled. Now Lexa was laying down in just a t-shirt and boy shorts reading a book in their apartment. In just under a year Clarke’s life had changed dramatically. She had moved away from home, met an amazing woman, and moved in together. Now here they were on a Thursday evening just being together.

 

“Hey.” Lexa spoke and Clarke looked up at her with a distracted smile.

 

Clarke shook her head to clear it so she could concentrate on what Lexa was saying to her. “Hm?” Clarke responded after she was able to focus.

 

“What do you think about driving out of the city to go and watch this amazing meteor shower this weekend?” We could camp out.” Lexa asked.

 

Clarke thought for a moment she had never been one for camping, but being with Lexa made the idea more appealing. “Okay.” Clarke agreed. “But you have to fight off any bears.” She added quickly.

 

Lexa shook her head an d laughed. “Alright, I’ll make sure I fight off all the bears.”

 

It had been this comfortable since their first date and Clarke had started to forget her life without Lexa. It wasn’t like she was dependent on Lexa for her happiness, but it was like something inside of her at felt incomplete until Lexa had come into her life.

 

By the time Friday rolled around and Clarke had come home from school she was exhausted. But to her surprise when she walked in the door she saw that Lexa had already packed their bags and had them waiting by the door.

 

“Hey beautiful.” Lexa greeted Clarke with a warm cup of coffee and a kiss.

 

Clarke grabbed the coffee and took a sip. She closed her eyes as she felt herself relax a bit. “Have a mentioned how amazing it is to be dating a barista?” Clarke sighed as she took another sip and opened her eyes.

 

“Maybe once or twice.” Lexa smiled and started grabbing their bags off the ground. “I can drive us up there so you can take a nap. The meteor shower doesn’t start until like two in the morning. I don’t want you falling asleep and being all grumpy tonight.” Lexa teased as she lifted a duffel bag over her shoulder and kissed Clarke’s nose.

 

“I’m never grumpy.” Clarke pouted as Lexa opened the front door and started walking to the car.

 

“You’re right.” Lexa responded. “I must be thinking of my other girlfriend.” Clarke heard Lexa laugh as she walked down the hallway toward their car.

 

“You are really funny tonight babe.” Clarke yelled after her as she took a long drink of coffee.

 

After they got packed and Clarke had finished her first cup of coffee they got settled in the car to start the two-hour ride out of the city. Lexa had packed snacks and a thermos full of coffee for them. But Clarke knew the minute they started driving she wasn’t going to last long.

 

Sure enough the next thing she knew Lexa was waking her up as they drove up a grassy hill. “We’re here beautiful.” She touched Clarke’s cheek softly. “How do you feel?”

 

Clarke sat up straight and looked up at the bright sky above them. She stretched as best as she could in the cramped car. “I need more coffee.” She mumbled, reaching for the thermos.

 

Lexa parked the car as Clarke poured herself another cup of coffee. “Well, the good news is it’s already one-thirty so we won’t have to wait that long for it to start.”

 

Clarke lifted her arms in mock celebration and Lexa laughed. “What was that about not being grumpy?”

 

Clarke stuck her tongue out as Lexa got out of the car to start unpacking,

 

By the time they got settled the shower was about to start. Clarke could feel Lexa next to her fidgeting with excitement. After a few minutes of nothing Lexa gasped and Clarke looked up as white streaks started to paint the dark sky. Clarke let out a small gasp herself as the streaks started to come more frequently. It was breathtaking to watch, as the only sounds they could hear were crickets and owls.

 

Clarke craned her neck to try and see more of the sky. “Lexa this is amazing.” Clarke whispered. But Lexa didn’t respond. Clarke thought she was too mesmerized by what was happening in the sky. But a small click made Clarke turn to look at her.

 

Clarke let out another gasp, but this one was even bigger. Lexa was sitting next to her with a small black box in her hand. It was open and Clarke could see a diamond ring sitting in the middle.

 

Clarke’s eyes went wide as she looked at the ring and then up at Lexa. She saw Lexa smiling widely at her and her eyes were glassy with tears.

 

“Clarke. I’m in love with you. I can’t imagine spending a day without hearing your voice or a night without you in my arms. You are my shooting star. You take my breath away every time I see you. I want to be breathless for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” Lexa’s voice broke a few times as she spoke but Clarke barely noticed. Her heart was beating in her throat and she knew there were tears in her eyes.

 

“Yes. I love you so much.” Clarke responded, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Clarke watched Lexa remove the ring from the box with shaking hands. They both laughed nervously as Lexa took Clarke’s hand and put the ring on her finger.

 

This adventure had started that morning in a small coffee shop months ago. They had been out of soymilk and so Lexa recommended coconut milk. If that hadn’t happened maybe they wouldn’t be here right now. They wouldn’t be sitting on a hillside during a meteor shower, engaged and kissing. That’s the way life works sometimes. You take a chance, your whole life changes, and you end up finding the person who was made for you. Made from the same star and placed on earth to find you, in a small coffee shop in a big city.


End file.
